Some light source modules use a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source. The light source modules are provided in a vehicle lamp that irradiates a light emitted from the light source as an illuminating light.
Some of such light source modules are configured to have: a circuit board provided with a light emitting diode; and a power feeding attachment connected to a power circuit and feeding a power to the light emitting diode, wherein a pair of connecting terminals provided in the power feeding attachment are connected to a pair of power feeding portions formed on the circuit board, respectively. An example of such light source module is disclosed in JP-A-2006-066108 (counterpart U.S. publication is: US 2006/044840 A1).
When the connecting terminal portion of the power feeding attachment is connected to the power feeding portion of the circuit board, the circuit board is disposed on a base plate such as a radiating plate in a state in which an outer peripheral portion is pressed by a pressing portion.
The light source module as described above has been desired to have the circuit board to be smaller in size for reducing a size of a vehicle lamp.
In the light source module described in JP-A-2006-066108, the pressing portion for pressing the circuit board is formed by a resin material. Therefore, a thickness of the pressing portion is increased to ensure a high rigidity.
In the case in which a size of the circuit board is to be reduced, however, the light emitting diode provided on the circuit board is close to the pressing portion which presses the outer peripheral portion of the circuit board. Therefore, a light emitted toward a side from the light emitting diode, that is, in a planar direction of the circuit board is apt to be shielded by the pressing portion. Thus, there may be caused a disadvantage that a utilization efficiency of a light is reduced or a necessary light distribution pattern cannot be obtained.